


Mila x Male Reader one-shot

by AJMustard



Series: DOA One-shots! [2]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Diners, F/M, First Dates, Gyms, New York City, POV Second Person, Rock Stars, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: Okay, the third(well, second, I had a baylena one-shot but i deleted it and decided to make a new one later) one-shot is a Mila x Male Reader requested by JohnnyTheEpic. I apologise as I don’t have much experience with reading (I have read a few x readers, but they all differed heavily so idk how they’re properly done) or writing x readers (personally, I am also not a very big fan of x-readers myself). But I’ll do my best.btw for anyone who doesn’t know, Y/N= Your Name. Y/A =Your AreaOriginal release date: also somewhere in 2017





	Mila x Male Reader one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> one shots suggestions are still closed for the time being!

You are an athletic guy who’s just moved into a small flat in New York City. You’re struggling to get by, and struggling to get a job, so you’re feeling quite low. You were pretty average at school, A’s, B’s, C’s, D’s, F’s, you got a fair amount of each, some more than others depending on how much the school system fitted your learning style. Your strongest subject was definitely P.E, that was for sure. You decide to check out Johnny’s Diner, maybe for a bacon roll and a milkshake to treat yourself for getting as far as you have in life. And then, of course, work that off later with some intense boxing.  
You leave your apartment and lock your door. It was quite early in the morning, around 9 am, but hopefully, the diner was still open. You hear another door at the end near the window open, and see a lady run out the door.  
“Oh, crap, I’m going to be late!” she yells. You recognise that voice, and also recognise the hat she was wearing on her head. That was the MMA girl from the DOA5 tournament, Mila! Mila freakin’ Montero! But she worked at Johnny’s Diner, according to that hat. I would’ve thought one of the world’s strongest fighters would make a ton of money, you think to yourself, but I guess I’m wrong. But I still can’t believe that’s Mila.  
You decide to go to Johnny’s Diner to see Mila properly in person…oh, and of course, get your bacon roll and milkshake.  
…  
Johnny’s Diner looked like your average diner, and probably had the food quality of an average diner, but you still felt like some good grub instead of a bowl of cereal, and it would be better to just get a roll instead of walking even further to go buy some bacon from a supermarket.  
You sit down on your barstool and look to your left. It was a drunk Chinese guy with white hair. You recognised him from somewhere but didn’t know where. No waitress was currently present at the moment, for some odd reason. To your right was Tina Armstrong, you looked at her, looked away, then looked at her again.  
“I see y'all too shy to say hi,” Tina grins at you, sipping her caramel shake. You laugh nervously. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” you say, “it’s just crazy, you’re the second famous person I’ve seen today.” 

“Second?” she tilts her head. 

“Yeah, I saw Mila Montero in the hallway of the apartment I live in. Maybe she’s my neighbour or something, that’d be great, ‘cause I’m a huge fan, you know?” 

“This is her shift today,” Tina said, scratching her head, “she should be coming in, she’s running a bit late.” 

“I saw that,” you say, “she was running and yelling to herself that she was late.” 

“Yeah, she doesn't like being late that much,” Tina said, “she should be here by now. Where you from?” 

“I’m from (Y/A).” 

“How you likin’ New York so far? More than (Y/A)?” 

“Not sure yet, just moved today.” 

“Today?!” Tina’s eyes widened, “you even got all your stuff in the house?” 

“All in boxes, anyway,” you say, “I know this part of NYC is crime-ridden, so I couldn’t just leave my stuff out there in the open.”

“Well, if y'all need help, you can ask me, alright?” Tina said, “and Brad over there. He doesn't look like it, but he’s strong.” 

“Heeyyy,” Brad fell off his stool. 

“You alright?” you go and help him up. 

“I’m okay, man,” Brad said, “just waiting for my drink. It’s been too long since I actually got a drink here, but I’m never giving up if you get me…” 

“I get you…I guess,” you sit back down, “be careful, alright? Many people could take advantage of you in that state”- 

“Oh, I’m different, son,” Brad rolled his eyes, smiling, “very different.” 

“If you say so,” you sigh. 

…

After a couple more minutes of small-talk with Tina and Brad, Mila finally enters the diner. 

“Sorry I’m late, guys,” Mila sighed, “my alarm was too quiet.” 

“Oh god, I hate it when that happens,” Tina said, “that once gave me a bad start to one of my tours. This guy’s a fan. Oh, I forgot to ask your name.” 

“I-it’s (Y/N),” you say, slightly nervous, “I-I’m a huge fan! I swear we’re in the same building, on the same floor, I live on number three… a-and…sorry, I’m just so starstruck.”

“I can relate,” Mila smiled, laughing nervously, “I met Bass a couple of months ago, I…I was just like you. So, what would you like?” 

“The usual,” Tina said. 

“I’ll treat myself to an Irish coffee,” Brad said, “did Johnny teach you how to make ‘em yet?” 

“Actually, yes,” Mila said, “and they taste freaking awesome! Okay, so a caramel shake and a cheeseburger, an Irish coffee, and this is your first visit…(Y/N) is it? Did I say it right?” 

“You did,” you smile. Mila seemed so friendly and chill, but you couldn’t be so early to judge, right?  
“I would like a chocolate milkshake and a bacon roll, please. O-of course, I don’t usually have stuff like this, but I felt like I needed to treat myself…” Mila nodded and went to go prepare the food and drinks.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tina laughed, “I have a caramel shake a little too often, but I work it off, anyway.” 

“True, I’ll need to work it off tonight, then. How much is it to enter the gym around here?”

“I-I don’t remember exactly how much,” Brad was wakening up a little, “but bring about ten dollars, it’s just under that, surely.”

“Pretty expensive,” you say. 

“Worth it, though,” Tina said, “the equipment is high quality and the trainers are skilled. Mila’s actually started to train beginners- oh, my bad, you’re not a beginner, are you?” 

“I am,” you say, “I do boxing as a hobby, but that’s about it. I like to work out”- 

“I can tell,” Mila appeared, holding the food and drink on a plate. One Irish coffee for Brad, and a chocolate milkshake and a bacon roll for (Y/N).”

You eat the bacon sandwich and drink the shake. It was…meh, like the quality you expected, but it was pretty cheap for what it was, so you said thank you, paid, and almost left, but you wanted one more thing. 

“Oh, um…Mila,” you say, “can I…get an autograph?”

“O-oh, sure!” Mila said, making eye-contact with you, “do you have a pen and paper with you?” 

“Um, I don’t think I do”- 

“Well, how about we finally upgrade to the twenty-first century, eh? Let’s take a picture together!” 

You take a group selfie with Mila, Brad and Tina, then you head home. 

…

After a couple of hours of unpacking a few things from their boxes, then watching TV, relaxing, and going on the computer to socialise with some internet friends, you decide to go to the gym and work off that junk food you had earlier. You take a ten-dollar note from your wallet, stuff it in your pocket and head to the nearby gym, which was a few blocks away from Johnny’s Diner. 

You walk down the semi-dark streets (it was barely evening, but it was winter) to the gym. You go to the reception. The receptionist tells you that barely anyone is in the gym today as you pay for your gym ticket. Goddamn people today, never interested in doing any proper exercise. 

You enter the gym, it’s massive. There’s a huge boxing ring, a ton of boxing bags, and the occasional few really advanced-looking machines. What the hell was this place? You decided to take some boxing gloves (free of charge, as long as you returned them, of course) and do some intense boxing. You were feeling super confident, and this had been the best training you’d done in a while…but then you start to feel extremely dizzy…you must’ve been so intrigued in your hobbies, that you forgot to eat or drink anything else for the rest of the day. 

“You’re good with those boxing gloves,” the familiar voice said. 

You gasp and turned around, “well, uh, not as good as you, Mila, but…thanks.” 

Mila laughs, “are you okay? You seem a bit…woozy.” 

“Oh, I just haven’t been drinking enough water recently. It’s definitely not good for vigorous training. It’s such a coincidence to see you again, but, uh, since I’m not feeling so great, I’ll go home and unpack my boxes”- you walk away from Mila but she grabs your arm. 

“You need help unpacking your boxes.” 

“No, I’m fine”- 

“That wasn’t a question, you’re not doing all that heavy lifting alone, not in that state.”

Before you can reply, you collapse. 

…

You wake up on your sofa. You look around to see the rest of your furniture in your sitting room has been unpacked. You stretch and yawn, then get off your sofa. Your mouth feels like a damn desert from the lack of hydration. You sit up and see someone staring straight at you. 

“HEY!” You gasp…was it Bass Armstrong? What was he doing here? “So, I met my number-one fan, and then I heard what happened to ya, so I decided to meet her number-one fan, you…Oh, Jesus, you don’t have a number-one fan, do you? Is this inception?” 

“What happened?” you ask, slightly confused at Bass. Like, wow, Bass Armstrong was in your apartment…but you aren’t even half as starstruck as you should be…this is expected, now.

“Well, you fainted, Mila asked for help…I came along whilst I was looking for my daughter, Mila herself almost fainted but we ain’t going too deep down the rabbit hole.”

“So, you and Mila helped unpack my things?!” you get up excitedly, “Mila is such an awesome neighbour! And thank you, too, Bass Armstrong!” 

“Mila’s making you some food,” Bass pointed to your kitchen door, “she’s one talented chef, even that German karate girl would be impressed…eh, what’s her name? Dang it, ah, well. You relax, alright?” 

“I’m thirsty as hell,” you say, and get up, “I’m getting a drink of water. But I can’t believe that you’re the real Bass Armstrong! I’ve got to be dreaming!” 

“Well, today’s your lucky day, kid,” Bass laughed, “anyways, I have to go to work in a couple of hours, so, see you around, buddy.”

“Bye,” you smile and wave awkwardly, you decide to go into the kitchen to see what Mila is making and to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. 

You enter your small ‘kitchen’.  
“Thanks for all the help,” you say, “really, I mean it.” 

“Oh, you’re up!” Mila said, turning around from the stove, “you were out-cold for ages!” 

“Yeah, I really need to drink more water,” you reply, “what are you making, there?” 

“Oh, just some scrambled eggs…that’s okay, yeah?” 

“You’re honestly doing more than enough, Mila,” you smile, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water, which was sitting beside all your favourite drinks such as (insert your favourite drinks here), “have you not got work? What time even is it? You can never tell in the winter.” 

“It’s, like, ten in the morning,” Mila said, “but I’ve got a day off, and I was just worried about you, that’s all.” 

“Have you had anything to eat?” you ask. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Mila said, “Bass and I had food earlier.” Mila squealed, “I got to eat with Bass!” Mila jumps out to hug you in excitement, she squeezes extremely hard against you. She suddenly lets go of you. “Oh, sorry about that, I just tend to get starstruck.” 

“No need to apologise,” you say, “that’s how I feel around you.” Damn, that was smooth of you. 

Mila blushes, “well, uh, I don’t want to ruin the eggs. Put a movie on or something.” SMOOTHNESS LEVEL INCREASED. 

You almost down your entire bottle of water whilst trying to grab your remote. It felt as if you hadn’t had any water in days.

“Thirsty, there?” Mila walked in, carrying the bowl of scrambled eggs, “put on anything, really.” 

Humorously, you close your eyes as you mess around with the controller until you accidentally click on a film. It was a movie called The Room. There were many occurrences of awkward silence, lengthy coughing, and of course, a few genuinely cringe-worthy but laughable moments. You eat the scrambled eggs and…they’re terrible. You do try to hide it, but Mila realises. 

“Meh, horrible food, horrible film,” Mila switches off the TV, “not a good start to the morning, huh? Now, I’m not exactly your babysitter, so I’ll leave you be, but…” Mila takes a flyer out of god-knows-where. 

“What’s this?” you ask her. 

“a fancy restaurant that’s opening tonight! Also, Tina is performing there on its first day! We should check it out!” 

“Oh, sure!” you say, “how expensive is it, really because I have no job yet and”- 

“Meh, I’ve been saving,” Mila shrugged, “and we can split the bill, 60/40, with me paying the bigger half since I have a job, it’s only fair.” 

“I agree, that sounds good,” you say, “let’s meet again at about four. Is that a good time?” 

“Sure,” Mila kisses you on the cheek and leaves. Well, we can definitely one-hundred percent say you’ve got a date now. 

…

It’s finally four-o-clock. You’ve got your nicest suit that you wore on whatever your last special occasion was, whether it be months or even years, it still fits. You check your phone constantly for about ten minutes until you hear a knock on your apartment door. You open your door and invite Mila in. She hasn’t done anything fancy to her hair but makes up for it with her heavy eyeliner, white button-up with a formal black blazer, oversized formal trousers and black heels that weren’t too high. 

“What?” Mila asked, “are you disappointed because I’m not wearing a dress?” 

“The opposite, actually,” you wink at her and link arms with her, ready to go on your first date. 

You call a taxi and tell him where you’re going. You stare out the window, admiring New York City at night, all the lights and fancy buildings. You might actually…like it here. Mila taps your arm. 

“Hey, we’re here.” 

“Already?” 

“What do you mean already? How long were you daydreaming out the window?” Mila is trying not to laugh.

“Oh god,” you and Mila both hop out the taxi, “well, here we are. Hey, isn’t that Tina over there?” 

“(Y/N)! Mila!” Tina waves and runs towards the both of you. She’s wearing a strapless, silver, sequin dress which was actually quite modest from what Tina Armstrong usually wore, “I’m going to sing my new song ‘I tricked my dad into thinking I was going to be Governor’ in a couple minutes, wish me luck!”

“Good luck, Tina,” you say.

“Tina, that title sounds like a Fall Out Boy title,” Mila smirked, “good luck, though.”

“Never heard of ‘em,” Tina smiled at the both of you, “I’mma go now! Good luck to the both if you…if you know what I mean,” Tina walks into the restaurant. 

“How has she never heard of that band?” Mila asks, linking arms with you again. 

“Because not everyone is a hipster, Mila,” you say. 

“Oh, shut it, you!” both you and Mila burst into laughter and follow Tina into the restaurant, ready to have an extremely scrumptious meal in the newly-built fancy restaurant...

 

OH, BABY, IT’S A CLIFFHANGER ON MY VERY FIRST PROPER X-READER! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, next up is a very good suggestion by LightJakRises which will be about Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate running into Lisa and Tina again after previously meeting them in their teens. This will be thrilling to write!

**Author's Note:**

> one shots suggestions are still closed for the time being!


End file.
